


Picnic

by Turtleducks



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Family, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleducks/pseuds/Turtleducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hated Gavin. Gavin was always running around making Michael play dumb games like tag or hide and seek. Also he was loud, he would always say stupid British words that Michael didn’t understand with him being American and all. He just hated the Brit, end of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a short story for English and ended up writing fan fiction but in the end got a good grade. So I decided hey lets share it with the internet! So have some terribly written AH family AU.

The Present  
Michael hated Gavin. Gavin was always running around making Michael play dumb games like tag or hide and seek. Also he was loud, he would always say stupid British words that Michael didn’t understand with him being American and all. Gavin had a goofy looking complexion completely different from Michaels, he had blonde hair that stuck out in every direction on his head and a big nose that was easily noticed, whereas Michael had curly auburn hair and freckles on his cheeks that were covered by his glasses. It was hard to call them brothers. Michael flinched as Gavin screamed. 

“Lindsay, Ryan, Ray! I found Micool!”. Ryan, Ray and Lindsay were also Michael’s siblings. Ray was 4 like Lindsay and Gavin when Michael was 5. Ryan was 10 and usually didn’t play with them a lot of the time since he was always on his Nintendo or doing homework. Ryan had slightly darker hair to Gavin but that was it for similarities. Lindsay had slightly more red in her hair than Michael’s Auburn hair and had a straight fringe to cover her forehead. Ray on the other hand had dark brown hair and glasses that definitely needed to be fixed. 

Today Geoff and Jack had planned to spend the day out away from all the electronics in the house. Geoff and Jack were the parents of the children. They were two brothers who had decided to adopt the kids a year ago. Geoff had tattoos all down his arms and his chest, His hair was like Rays. He had a black moustache that was just asking for attention, it reminded Michael of those French people from the pink panther movies. Jack however had the opposite. He had a bright ginger beard that reminded Michael of Santa. It always tickled him whenever Jack would give him a hug or kiss him goodnight. He had Glasses which Michael thought made him look like a librarian and that fact that Jack was always reading wasn’t much help. Michael huffed as Ryan, Ray and Lindsay came running towards him. 

“Gotcha, Michaell!” Lindsay said while tapping him playfully on the arm. 

“Did you even try to hide, you’re sitting in the same place you were when we started” Ryan frowned. 

Michael sulked “I don’t wanna play” He said wriggling into an ‘I’m angry don’t talk to me’ position. 

“But Micooool, Its so much fun when we all play together” Gavin said grabbing one of Michaels arms, trying to pull him up. Michael pulled his arm back away from Gavin. 

“Don’t touch me, Dumby!” He shouted. Gavin didn’t notice his negative action and continued to try to get him up. Gavin wasn’t the best at realising people’s emotions. He usually would just smile and laugh thinking it was a game. 

“What’s going on here” Michael heard Jack say, “Are you two fighting again?”.

“Gavin keeps trying to make me play his stupid game” The boy said, now crossing his arms. 

“Michael we’ve talked about your use of language” Jack said in a Fatherly tone. 

“It’s ok Jack, He doesn’t mean it, He’s just play fighting” Gavin said with his big goofy smile on his face. 

“NO, I’m not!” Michael yelled noticing that he had attracted a lot of attention from the other people in the park, not that he would care. From all the commotion caused by the children Geoff had now come into the argument. 

“HEY” he yelled, all eyes looking up at him now. 

“Goeff, Micool’s not playing with us” Ray said. He had never figured out how to say Geoff’s name correctly It was always Goeff or Goof. Geoff sighed, ‘here we go again’ he thought, there was always something that would prevent their plans from completion. It was already hard enough with Ray’s hesitation on the outside world but when Gavin and Michael clashed there was no going back. This was why they would hardly go out in the first place. 

“Michael, why aren’t you playing with them?” Geoff said in an exhausted tone. 

“I don’t like playing with them their all dumb” Michael said now calming himself 

“Were not dumb, you are!” Lindsay said now causing even more unwanted attention from the other families in the park. Michael poked his tongue out at Lindsay causing her to go red in the face. Jack sighed noticing the boys that the boy’s hesitation could not be stopped. 

“Ok team how about we call it a day” He said, Geoff nodding at him in agreement. 

“What?! No! I wanna stay and play” Gavin wailed. 

“Sorry bud but I think Jack’s right, we should probably head home” Geoff said having a look at the disruption of the other family’s good day they had brought with them. Michael hopped up and took Geoff’s hand pulling him towards the car still in his sulky mood. “Good, let’s go!” Michael yelled. Geoff frowned.

“Ok buddy”

\--=Time Skip=--

As they reached home the children ran into the house and grabbed what they had been playing with before they left. Ray and Ryan sat down on the floor and had started a new game of Forza. Ray had won all of their past games making Ryan’s goal to beat him in at least one. Lindsay and Gavin had gone to the backyard with Jack and continued to play their small game of tennis while Michael just went to his room and slammed the door. He jumped onto his bed and hid under his blankets. 

“Stupid Gavin, Why does he have to be my brother?!” He said snuggling his head in his blanky, he wanted to run away. A few minutes had passed before Michael heard his door creak open. 

“Micool?” He heard a similar voice say. 

“What do you want Gavin” Michael sulked.

“I brought you this”. Michael turned his head seeing Gavin at the door holding a small present in his hand. Michael jumped of the bed and took it. 

“What is it!?” he shouted ripping the poorly wrapped paper apart. 

“It’s one of my soft toys but I thought you might want it more because I saw that you don’t have any toys to cuddle.” Gavin said bobbing his head down looking at his feet. Michael ripped the last piece of paper of the present and saw the toy underneath. It was a soft brown teddy bear with a blue backpack like the one in his favourite videogame, Banjo kazookie. He looked up at Gavin.

“You’re still a Dumby” he said. 

“OK! I just wanted to let you know you’re the best brother ever!” He smiled and skipped out of the room. Michael sat on the bed and looked at his present and smiled. 

“You too, Dumby”


End file.
